Bnha
by addithmere
Summary: I wrote a bnha story. enjoy?
1. There is Only One Ending mha story part1

[Ci]Wind blew, that was all you could hear...the tattered wind blow and the dirt skidding along. Each footstep seemed silent yet loud, and the face of earth, for once...had fallen silent.

"Deku hurry up. You know we can't stay in the same place for long." another few seconds of silence..."Deku!!" Bakugo was standing beside Deku and Deku opened his eyes while laying on the floor

"K-Kacchan?" Deku blinked a few times a leaned up, Deku looked around...silence.

"Yes it's me. Lets get something to eat and start walking before they find us." Bakugo walked out of the tent leaving Izuku to himself. Izuku sighed and something was cooking outside, Izukus stomache rumbled "Hm." Izuku got up and put a sort of Quarintined boots on and stepped outside to the bright light of the sun. Izuku squinted and Bakugo was standing next to a fire while looking at it. Izuku knew how Bakugo felt, and Izuku had felt sorry for him.

"What is that cooking Kacchan?" Izuku looked over the fire seeing some sort of meat over it. Bakugo didn't look at Izuku and had his arms resting on his knees "Its a rabbit. I went hunting this morning." Bakugo looked down as some silence started and Izuku started walking over to the water supply. With each step Izuku made the silence.focused on them and it made a crunch with the friction of the gravel and then fell silent. Izuku took a small drink and put it away, Bakugo and Izuku only found rivers in certain places now. It was as if the world had rearranged itself. You could find a river in a jungle, and also somewhere along the road of a city. The ground was cracked open while a river filled it. And the sound of the water would always be releiving. It made Bakugo and Izuku feel better about the situation they were in... Bakugo took the meat off from the top of the fire and split it evenly and Izuku sat next to Bakugo as they both started eating. And neither said a word because any food would be at random. And in little portions. Example, the rabbit, it was all Bakugo could find in a short amount of time.

They finished wating and took down the tent and set it into bags and backpacks and started walking down a trail again. They seemed to be in a rocky yet sandy area. And almost the middle of no where. Izuku carried a map with him. But it was almost useless. Izuku pulled out the map, "Okay. We should head NorthEast from where we are now. If we are lucky we can find a river. And maybe travel food." Izuku scanned the map and showed it to Bakugo and put it away. They started walking and some wind blew dirt across the floor. It was silent again, and they had to keep it that way. That was the only way the couldn't be heard, or tracked. And the two wore scarves over their mouth when traveling to make sure they don't breath something they shouldn't. Sooner or later Bakugo and Izuku reached a city, it was broken...everything was either cracked, fallen apart, or non existent anymore. Izuku looked around and stepped onto a flyer which the wind had pushed under his foot at the same moment "Huh?" Izuku quietly whispered from under the scarf and picked the flyer up.

[B]Flyer:

[Ci]Have you seen me?

Izuku let the picture go and the wind instantly blew it out of sight. Izuku looked down and his hands were shaking, he sighed and closed his eyes which he felt tearing up, and a hand grabbed his shoulder "Deku..." It was Bakugo. Izuku turned around and hugged him, his tears had gone away but he still felt sad...he didn't know what he would do without Bakugo. Izuku didn't have to say anything, Bakugo already knew.

[S[It will explain what happened to the world later on]

Izuku and Bakugo walked inside a store and closed the door, they took off their scarves and panted alittle bit. Bakugo started a fire with his quirk, he had gotten the hand of it. But he has to use it sparingly because of the noise it causes..."Kacchan?" Izuku was looking at the fire with saddened eyes "Yeah?" Bakugo looked up at Izuku, then back at the fire. The wind was easily heard outside. And the fire swayed silently and gave a small pop evey now and then. "Do you miss them?" Izuku was still looking at the fire hugging his knees "What?-" Bakugo looked at Izuku "Do you still miss them?" Izuku repeated. A few moments of silence again and Bakugo sighed "Yes...i miss them all..." Bakugo looked at the fire and Izuku closed his eyes...and slowly...it went quiet...

[B]PART 2 COMING SOON


	2. There Is Only 1 Ending [Bnha Story Part2

Izuku opened his eyes, the fire seemed to be gone, and Izuku lifted up. He looked around and Bakugo was asleep next to him. Izuku gave a small soft smile and looked forward and placed a blanket over Bakugo, it was like a sleeping bag. Izuku got up and peeked through the blinds of the window outside, it seems some fog has made itself at home on the streets. It was low fog but to risky to travel in. Izuku sighed and looked around for any food that may have been left and luckily Izuku found a few cans of soup...he put most into the bag and left two near the fire spot. Izuku zipped the bag thats when something shiny caught his eye "hm." Izuku looked at it and lifted it out of the dust on the floor and blew away the dust and pulled off the cobwebs. He placed it in the palm of his hand and examined it, it was a shard of something. Izuku dropped it, it was something a goldish color but Izuku couldn't tell what it was. And something Bakugo and Izuku decided was 'If you dont know what it is, don't keep it.' they had a few set of Rules. Not all that much but it worked. Izuku locked all the doors, and made sure no windows were open or broken. It kept the fog out, and Izuku looked around.

Izuku finally returned to Bakugos side and layed down, the floor was rickety a bit, but more comfortable than laying on rocks. Bakugo mumbled something in his sleep, Izuku looked at him "Hm?" Izuku got to his knees and looked at Bakugo. Bakugo mumbled again and it was more clear now

"...sorry..." Izuku looked at Bakugo and put his hand on his head and then got up and started a small fire to cook some food while waiting out the fog. Izuku found a pot and set it over the fire and put the two cans of soup in and managed to find bowls, he had to was them with very sparing water. After a few minutes Izuku poured the soup into the two bowls and set them down and put out the fire. Izuku knelt next to Bakugo and lightly shook his shoulder "Kacchan..." Bakugo opened his eyes and looked at Izuku and leaned up "Hm?" Izuku handed Bakugo a bowl of soup "Here." Bakugo took it and sat down criss cross while eating the soup with Izuku. "Deku where did you manage to find this much food?" Bakugo took a large mouthfull after that sentence. "I found it in the store. Don't worry i checked it. Its good to eat." Deku took a bite...this was one of the rare times Izuku has ever really talked with Bakugo while eating. It made Izuku smile while eating, and Bakugo gave a smirk back, Izuku guessed he probably felt the same way and they both finished eating later after that. Bakugo looked out the window, it seemed that the fog had gone away, and Bakugo's and Izuku's scent would soon be left and probably picked up so they had to move quickly. Izuku rolled up the blanket and put it in the back pack and made sure the cans were secure. They both put the back packs and and their scarves were then wrapped around their mouths and noses and they opened the door.

Bakugo stepped out first and Izuku followed one step behind him, they shut the door and started walking down the cracked road. Izuku jumped over a crack and looked at Bakugo and waved Bakugo made the motion to come and Izuku came. They kept walking and eventually reached the end of town after thirty/fourty minutes. Izuku and Bakugo were tired and panting because of the small oxygen and how they have been traveling. Balugo adjusted the scarf a bit and Izuku shifted the bag on his back up more. "Hm." Izuku quietly observed the place and pulled out the map and looked at it. He skimmed his finger over it and saw another town over South but SouthEast was the place they wanted to get to but they would need to make a stop, thing is- Izuku and Bakugo have never been to this town...they didn't know if it was safe or not. Izuku put the map away and ran up to Bakugo catching up "There is a town over to the South, the closest place." Bakugo nodded and they started heading North. Eventually they started walking down a sandy trail a few miles away from the new town. Izuku was a bit tired but kept going. Bakugo looked around and kept on high alert, one wrong move could lead you to death. Izuku looked forward and it seemed dry barren wasteland. But this place used to be better than that. It was almost night time. And Bakugo looked at the sunset, Izuku did too. Then they both got the tent out and put it together, and stepped inside with all of their supplies. Bakugo zipped it shut and put the blankets down.

Izuku took off the scarf and his shoes and jacket. Bakugo took off the scarf and shoes and put them away and took a drink of some of the water and handed it to Izuku. Izuku took a drink and capped it then put it away. Bakugo had a dim lit candle set in the middle of the tent. Izuku was laying down and Bakugo was sitting up looking at the medal he won for being first in the sports festival, Izuku was asleep. Bakugo sighed and put it away and looked at Izuku. The small dim candle swayed with any breeze that interrupted the silence and motionless moments. Bakugo sighed and put his hands on his head and looked down and put his hand down and looked at the candle. Bakugo's silent moment was interrupted by footsteps approaching from a small distance, bakugo instantly put out the candle and layed down in the still silent tent that was half buried in sand. Bakugo put his hand over his mouth and breathed as slow as he could and sort've stared at the shadow that crossed over the tent. Bakugo kept quiet and the shadow seemed to pass the tent and Bakugo put his hand down from his mouth giving small gasped pants that were very quiet. Bakugo layed down and closed his eyes tightly having trouble getting sleep that night.

Heat burned against Bakugos skin. And yelling filled his ears, he was laying on some dirt and he opened his eyes, he lifted up and then all of a sudden, another burn came from under him sending him flying into the air and onto his back leaving Bakugo breathless "BAKUGO!" Todoroki knelt beside Bakugo and helped him up giving a bit of frost over the burn on his back. A high pitch noise filled Bakugos ears and gave him a terrible headache and he opened his eyes again looking at the floor...Momo Yayorozu was on the floor with a small puddle of blood surrounding her,

[Ci]Momo Yayorozu- Status; Deceased.

Bakugo looked around and Todoroki put Bakugos arm over his shoulder and started helping him get away and when Bakugo looked forward he saw doors, which a few people were eargerly waiting for the two to get there. A high pitched filled his ears and a loud boom crashed beside them, causing Todoroki and Bakugo to get blow to the side.

Bakugo opened his eyes and leaned up quickly, he looked around breathing heavily and closed his mouth. He was dreaming about what happened. Izuku looked at Bakugo, "You ok Kacchan?-" Izuku put his hand out to grab Bakugo's shoulder. "Im fine Izuku." Bakugo pulled away and got up. "Im going to go on a walk, i will be back in ten." Bakugo put the scarf on and the shoes on and opened the door, which the bell gave a small ring. Izuku looked down at the small fire he had made, and a thud broke the silence along with a bell ringing quickly back and forth. Bakugo was walking down the road, he kicked a rock harhsly and clentched his fist. He hit a wall a few times and it gave in, and broke. The noise sort've surprised Bakugo that he froze and looked at it. He panted a few times and leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting and he hugged his knees. "Its my fault..."

[B]PART 3 COMING SOON


End file.
